Ashiteru Sakura Grove
by lickable-baka
Summary: An unforseen uprise of past romances rekindles the one that Sano and Kenshin once and now hold...(SanoXKenshin)


Author note: This is a group fic, meaning a friend and I came up with the idea after an argument of who would carry the child. Enjoy! By the way…as in carry, we mean actually have the child, be pregnant ….and have morning sickness. Perhaps we will do a point of view…perhaps a chapter for each on what would happen. Hmm…anyway I'm babbling. (( Ri-chan Yes yes you are …SO SHUT UP AND WRITE THE DAMN THING!!)) Yes yes….before Ri-chan decides to put my head on a platter and serve it to Yuki…would he like that sort of thing? I'm not sure but anyway. Enjoy and Ja Ne! (( Yuki would like the other part of you not the head dumb ass)) The fic starts NOW thank you Ri-chan. Please keep Yuki and my relationship OUT OF THIS! ((-Ri-chan pouts- ok ok I will…..for now anyways!! Mwahahahahaha! –cough cough- Any ways on with the show!!!...fic….what ever!))

"KENSHIN!" The screech rang through out the halls of the dojo and made everyone in earshot cringe…Two sets of eyes fell on the redheaded and then looked back to their food. Sano and Yahiko had learned better then to interfere with Kaoru when she was in a mood. They had the scrapes and bruises to prove it.

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin bowed his head a bit and Sano looked at him for a moment and felt a blush creep upon his cheeks before he looked back to the rice, maybe if he was lucky, Kaorus cooking would poison him and he wouldn't blush every damn time Kenshin did something adorable.

"MEGUMI SAYS YOU LIKE SANO MORE THEN ME!" Yahiko put his hands over his ears and Sano growelled.

"Stupid women...you don't have to yell when we're in the exact sa-" Sano got a glare that sent shivers down his spine and went back to his meal… "Same room…" Everyone looked at Kenshin after that only to see ….. A leaf. The wanderer had left without a sound or an answer leaving Sano and Yahiko with a raging Kaoru.

Kenshin was wandering along the cherry blossom grove where he and Sano and he had first exchanged feelings. It had been a brisk cool evening and he shuddered slightly as he remembered that night. He had felt things he had never felt before, Sano had given him something that Kaoru never could and he felt something or someone wrap their arms around his waist from behind. With a soft smile he touched the others arms softly and spoke, closing his eyes.

"Sano…"

_Kenshin closed his eyes tight as he gripped at the fallen pedals around him…he…he knew Sano did love him and that's why he let him do this to him. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the others warm hand wrap around his own, each of his hands becoming incased in the warmth and he could feel the tears form in his eyes before he let out a cry…Bliss…sheer positive bliss…_(( My my ... just a little hentai aren't we Shui-chan?))((Shut up Ri-chan, you're distracting the readers))

"What are you thinking about Kenshin?" The wanderer blushed and looked down, putting his hands on top of Sano's…

"You…and me."

Sano chuckled and pulled Kenshin to him. Kenshin's head rested on Sano's shoulder and he sighed. "What do you think Kaoru would say if she saw us Sano?"

"I don't care…Just as long as I have you with me Kenshin…I don't care what even the whole of Japan…no...The world thinks if they see us…" Kenshin blushed and allowed Sano to kiss him as he felt himself be pushed down into the soft bed of cherry blossom petals…

"Sano…"

((Well that would be the end of chapter 1! I hope you really enjoyed it…Yes yes I understand the rating is a tad bit high for now but…Wait till I'm left alone for a night!))

(( Like hell you'll be left alone with MY laptop!!!!! Besides you'll be to busy playing FF11….anyways Thanks for reading and we'll continue if we get review!!...at least I will …..Shui-chan may be to busy…having fun…with Yuki –runs and hides from the screams soon to come-))((I SAID TO LEAVE ME AND YUKIS RELATIONSHIP OUT OF THIS! You're just jealous because of Ballto!)) (( ……… - starts rolling on the ground- yes I'm sooooooooo jealous hahahahahahaha...anyways good bye readers!!!))


End file.
